Hideyoshi's B-Day Fest
Hideyoshi's B-Day Fest Event Period: 02/17/2019 5pm (PST) to 03/15/2019 5pm (PST) Sample During a Story Event, the player can enjoy exclusive stories that requires no Chapter Tickets to read. Even if the player didn't choose to fall in love with Hideyoshi in the main story, it's still possible to enjoy spending time with him during the event. This Event features two stories starring Hideyoshi: # Remodeling, Sengoku Style # The Shadow Conspiracy Remodeling, Sengoku Style and The Shadow Conspiracy has two endings each. Complete the Premium and Sweet endings of one story to unlock the Secret Ending. * By logging in on the event page, you receive a 1st day bonus (500 gold and honey). Hideyoshi's Birthday for Two is available in the shop during this event: * Special Gift for Hideyoshi '''(2019) comes with a special photo, story in his POV, Voice Clip and "Mini Hideyoshi" accessory. - 700 coins * 'Special Gift for Hideyoshi '(2018) comes with a special photo, story in his POV, letter, and "Mini Hideyoshi Baloon" castle accessory. - 700 coins Buying both stories grants "Mini Hideyoshi on your Head" accessory. '''Bonuses *'Blooming Spring Garden - 'Early Clear Bonus: Gold - Clear 2 endings (Premium or Secret) within 36 hours of entering the event. *'Hideyoshi's Haori Coat - 'Early Clear Bonus: Silver - ''Clear 3 endings of any type within 60 hours of entering the event. *'Usual Kimono (Hideyoshi)' - ''Full Early Clear Ending Bonus - Clear every ending by 03/21 18:00 (PST). *'Elegant Jasper Kimono with Roses '- Full Ending Bonus - Clear every ending. *'Chapter Ticket x 5' - Full Premium Ending Bonus ''- Clear all Premium Endings. *'Hideyoshi B-Day: Mini BF Set 1 - Personal Glamour Bonus (90000) - Raise your personal glamour to 90.000. *'''Hideyoshi B-Day: Mini BF Set 2 - Personal Glamour Bonus (80000) - Raise your personal glamour to 80.000. *'Hideyoshi B-Day: Mini BF Set 3' - Personal Glamour Bonus (30000) - Raise your personal glamour to 30.000. *'Hideyoshi's B-Day Fest 2019 '- Personal Glamour Bonus (15000) - Raise your personal glamour to 15.000. *'Elegant White Rose Hair Décor' - Double Ending Bonus - Clear both sweet and premium endings of Remodeling, Sengoku Style. *'Scarlet Obi with Gold Embroidery' - Remodeling, Sengoku Style Premium Bonus - Clear Remodeling, Sengoku Style Premium ending. *'Makeup (+500 Glamour)' - Remodeling, Sengoku Style Sweet Bonus - Clear The God of War's Disciple's Sweet ending. *'Aqua Kimono with Peach Blossoms' - Remodeling, Sengoku Style Secret Bonus - Clear Remodeling, Sengoku Style Secret ending. *'Hideyoshi's B-Day Voice Clip' - The Shadow Conspiracy's Sweet Bonus - Clear The Shadow Conspiracy's Sweet ending. *'Ribboned Orange Obi' - The Shadow Conspiracy's Premium Bonus - ''Clear The Shadow Conspiracy's Premium ending. *'Bearyoshi on Your Shoulder''' - The Shadow Conspiracy Secret Bonus - Clear The Shadow Conspiracy's Secret ending. *'Makeup (+500 Glamour)' - 1st Ending Bonus - Clear any ending for the 1st time. 'Ranking Bonus' *'Elegant Jasper Dress - 'Top 100 Bonus - Finish the event between the first 100 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 250, 500, 1000 and 5000 bonuses. *'Sweet Jasper Eyes' - Top 250 Bonus - Finish the event between the first 250 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 500, 1000 and 5000 bonuses. *'Graceful Smile Makeup - 'Top 500 Bonus - Finish the event between the first 500 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 1000 and 5000 bonus. *'Light Green Gloved with Red Roses - 'Top 1000 Bonus - Finish the event between the first 1000 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 5000 bonus. *'Gacha Token - 'Top 5000 Bonus - Finish the event between the 5.000 ranking positions. 'Lucky Time Schedule' *03/19 6:00 pm to 03/20 6:00 pm (PST) - 2x Glamour and Gold *03/22 6:00 pm to 03/23 6:00 pm (PST) - 2x Glamour and Gold *03/25 6:00 pm to 03/26 6:00 pm (PST) - 3x Glamour